The disclosure relates to a sewing machine that may be mounted with an embroidery frame, and the embroidery frame that may be mounted on the sewing machine.
Conventionally, sewing machines that include drivers have been known. The drivers include a driver that moves an embroidery frame, which holds a work cloth, to an X-direction and a Y-direction, and a driver that rotates the embroidery frame. For example, a sewing machine includes an X-axis driver and a Y-axis driver. The X-axis driver includes an X-axis motor that move an embroidery frame, which has a circular shape, to the X-direction. The Y-axis driver includes a Y-axis motor that move the embroidery frame to the Y-direction. The embroidery frame, the X-axis driver, and the Y-axis driver are mounted on a circular plate. The circular plate is rotatably supported by a base connected to the sewing machine. The circular plate is rotated by a θ-axis driver that includes a θ-axis motor. A working cloth supported by the embroidery frame is embroidered by moving the embroidery frame to the X-direction as well as rotating the Y-direction and rotating the embroidery frame by each the motors.